1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of vehicle anti-theft devices and is particularly directed toward such a device that also offers the advantage of preventing inadvertent movement of the vehicle when parked on sloping terrain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle locking devices have been in existence for at least a half century as evidenced by a patent to Plouffe, U.S. Pat. No. 1,488,893. Other more recent U.S. patents for such locking devices have been disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,564 to Velardo; U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,146 to Fouces; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,072 issued to Shafer. None of the above-mentioned patents suggest or disclose applicant's device.
With the ever increasing population and the vast number of vehicles on the highways including recreational vehicles, trucks and trailers, motor homes and the like, greater emphasis is constantly being directed towards safety on the highways. Travel trailers and the like usually depend upon the towing vehicle for actuation of any braking system incorporated therewith. This presents problems when the travel trailer is disconnected from the towing vehicle. Oftentimes vehicle breakdowns occur in mountaineous terrain requiring the travel trailer to be disconnected from the towing vehicle and left unattended on sloping terrain. Obviously, this is a definite safety hazard which, if possible, should be eliminated.
In addition, unattended travel trailers and boats resting on trailers and the like, are generally easily stolen since these vehicles usually do not include or incorporate antitheft devices.